Similarities Throughout The Franchise
This is a list of the many similarities between Degrassi, Degrassi: The Next Generation, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High, and The Kids of Degrassi Street. Characters *'Caitlin Ryan', Emma Nelson, and Clare Edwards **All three have been considered the female lead of their era. **All three have gone after bad boys. ***Their first boyfriends were all boys from an unstable homelife that they tried to help. ****Caitlin with Rick, Emma with Sean, and Clare with K.C. **All three were known as goody-two-shoes. **All three discovered their father figure cheating on their mother. ***Caitlin spied her dad at a restaurant with another woman, Emma saw Snake kissing Ms. Hatzilakos, and Clare discovered her father's infidelity in her parents' divorce papers. **All three were passionate about writing and wrote for their respective school paper. ***Caitlin wrote for the Degrassi Digest, Emma wrote for the Grapevine, and Clare wrote for the Degrassi Daily. ****Futher more all three of them have written an article that has gotten them into trouble as they have not reaserched it properly. Caitlin when she wrote about Spike being allowed to stay at school, Emma when she wrote about product placement in schools, and Clare when she accused the hockey team of destroying the garden. **All three have also been involved with unstable boys who have attempted to use guns to solve their problems. ***Caitlin went out with Claude who shot himself when she broke up with him, Emma was crushed on by Rick and rejected him which contributed to him bringing a gun to school, and Clare was involved with Eli who shot a picture of his ex-girlfriend blaming her for his conflict with Clare. **All three stand up for what they believe in and have been involved in protests at school. ***Caitlin protested over the environment, Emma protested over genetically modifed foods, and Clare protested over Connor's treatment at school. **All have also been involved with the drama department during their time at school. ***Caitlin had a role in "Love's Fresh Face", Emma had a role in "Castle Dracula" and Clare was the prop master for "Space Awakening". **All three have dealt with health problems. ***Caitlin with epilepsy, Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa, and Clare with cancer. **All three had conflicts with "Mean Girls". ***Caitlin with Kathleen Mead, Emma with Paige Michalchuk, and Clare with Holly J. Sinclair. **All three had been crushed on by the outcast. ***Caitlin was crushed on by Arthur Kobalewscuy, Emma was crushed on by Toby Isaacs, and Clare was crushed on by Connor Delaurier. *'Emma Nelson' and Clare Edwards **Both have been on the show the longest out of their era. **Both are considered the female lead of their era. **Both have gone after "bad boys". **Both are known as goody-two-shoes. **Emma and Clare's best friends, Manny and Alli have many similarities as well. **Both became less "type-A" during their sophomore years. **Both were sexually assaulted. ***Emma was lured to a hotel by Jordan and almost raped, and Clare was sexually assaulted at work by her boss. **Both progressively became more attractive over their course on the show. **Both had separated parents, but their mothers later remarried to men they got along with. **Both were crushed on by the outcast. ***Emma was crushed on by Rick Murray, and Clare was crushed on by Connor Delaurier. **Both had awkward experiences during puberty. ***Emma got her first period at school and had trouble hiding it, and Clare got caught with a vibrator she was curious about. **Both are girls who voice their opinion commonly. **Both abused substances. ***Emma used marijuana to fit in in college, and Clare drank alcohol to cope with her sexual assault. **Both had a bestfriend who was once known as a slut. **Both have revealed themselves on camera. ***Emma took off her dress at a filmed Purple Dragon meeting, and Clare took pictures of her breasts to plant in Asher's computer. **Both had braces. **Both went through a makeover in highschool. **Both had one of their friends steal their boyfriend. **Both helped deal with a close one's bipolar disorder. **Both have been in love triangles more than once. **Both worked for the school paper. **Both have been broken up with at a dance. **Both ruined their good friendships, but then patched them up within the same school year. **Both tend to overreact. **Both were friends with "the nerds". ***Emma was friends with J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs, and Clare was friends with Wesley Betenkamp and Connor Delaurier. **Both were involved with the Degrassi Drama Department. **Both have dealt with health problems. ***Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa and Clare with cancer. **Both have lost a friend. ***Emma lost J.T. Yorke and Clare lost both Paula and Adam Torres. **Both have been crushed on by "bad boys". ***Emma was crushed on by Jay and Clare was crushed on by Fitz. **Both had conflicts with "Mean Girls" ***Emma with Paige and Clare with Holly J. *'Manny Santos' and Alli Bhandari **Both went through a "sexy" transformation in high school. **Both lost their virginity in their freshman year. **Both had a pregnancy plot; Manny aborted the baby and Alli just had a scare. **Both crushed on an older guy out of their league until they got him. **Both were known as sluts at a time. **Both had a heated rivalry with the queen bee. **Both revealed themselves on camera. ***Manny showed her breasts to Peter's camera while drunk, and Alli sexted her boyfriend who showed his friends. **Both have a strict father. **Both are bestfriends with the "goody-two-shoes". **Both have comforted a friend after their sexual assault. ***Manny comforted Darcy Edwards after her rape, and Alli comforted Clare Edwards after her sexual harassment. ****Coincidentally, the girls who were sexually assaulted are sisters. **Both ruined their friendships with their best friend but got their trust back later. **Both had to have their parents approve of their boyfriends. **Both have been called a slut by their best friend. **Both were hungry for popularity. **Both tried out for The Power Squad, but only Manny made it. **Both went through a rebellious streak. **Both left home due to family problems. **Both were friends with "the nerds". **Both reconciled with their love interest at a school dance. **Both are very smart. **Both dated a friend they thought they never would. **Both have been confronted by the police. **Both have been suspended for fighting. **Both are arguably the most developed of their class. **Both have a brother. **Both have dated a guy their friends didn't approve of. **They were both friends with an Edwards sister **They both had a contempt of a boyfriend of their friends but got on better terms with them later. **Both thought their friend's ex was coming on to them when they clearly weren't. *'Ellie Nash' and''' Eli Goldsworthy' **Eli's name came from Ellie. **Both appeared as goths during their first season and toned down their style during the later seasons. **They both have an interest in writing. **Both were obsessive over their love interest ***Ellie with Craig Manning, Eli with Clare Edwards. **Both have been depressed. **Both have self-harmed before. ***Ellie cut herself and Eli crashed into a wall. **Both have been thought to attempt suicide. ***Ellie got drunk and felt like a useless problem so she went into the ocean knowing she can't swim; Eli crashed his hearse into a wall after breaking up with his second love. **Both have been called crazy. **Both have been called emo. **Both have been called goth. **Both are outsiders who are very kind and interesting individuals when you befriend them. **Both characters were followed into their freshman year of college as regulars. **Both are straight but support and have friends from The LGBT. **Both had a relationship ruined due to drugs. *'Ashley Kerwin' and 'Katie Matlin' **'Both had type-A personalities before their individual downfalls. **Both were school president. **Both became involved in drugs, which lead to their downfall. ***Ashley took ectsasy while Katie became addicted to codeine and oxycodone. **Both have "nerdy" younger siblings. ***Ashley's stepbrother Toby and Katie's sister Maya. **Both dated "jocks" as their first boyfriend. ***Ashley dated Jimmy and Katie dated Drew. **Both thought they were ready for sex when they weren't. **Both have been cheated on. ***Ashley was cheated on by Craig and Katie was cheated on by Drew. **Both changed their look dramatically from preppy to alternative. ***Both cut their hair short and dyed it black . **Both had publicly embarrassed the guy they dated, involving sexual situations. ***Ashley announced Craig getting Manny pregnant and Katie showed a video of Drew drunkenly admitting he and Katie had sex. **Both are rebellious but were formerly known for being goody-two-shoes. *Jimmy Brooks' and 'Mike Dallas' **'Both are atheletes who have something stopping them from going professional. **Both are known to be good with women. **Both have rapped on the show. **Both have shown interest in a Muslim girl. ***Jimmy with Hazel Aden, Dallas with Alli Bhandari. **Both have kissed girls they weren't dating. **Both can be seen as cynical on ocassions, but are truly kind-hearted people. *Stephanie Kaye' and 'Ashley Kerwin' **Both were embarrased by their younger siblings at their school. **Both ran for student council president in grade eight. **Both went through a dark period. **Both left Degrassi before graduating. *'Stephanie Kaye' and 'Alli Bhandari' **'Both changed their clothes at school to hide their true image from their parents. **Both wanted to appear "sexier". **Both love male attention. **Both craved popularity. *Arthur Kobalewscuy' and 'Toby Isaacs' **Both started out as being the embarrassing younger siblings (Aurthur to Stephanie, Toby to Ashley). **Both are known as outcasts. **Both have been ditched by their best friends for cooler kids. **Both their older sisters left Degrassi before graduating, while they stayed and graduated. *'Caitlin Ryan' and 'Ellie Nash' **Both are journalists. ***Caitlin was Ellie's writing mentor. **Both have been involved in a love triangle. ***Joey/Caitlin/Claude & Ellie/Craig/Manny. **Both have a friend who was a student body president. ***Caitlin with Lucy & Ellie with Ashley. *'Caitlin Ryan and '''Emma Nelson **Both are enviormentalists. **Both have dealt with health problems. ***Caitlin with epilepsy and Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa. **Both have acted out after a trauma. ***Caitlin felt guilty over an ex-boyfriend's suicide and Emma had PTSD after a school shooting. **Both have dated boys who were held back. ***Caitlin dated Joey Jeremiah. ***Emma married Spinner Mason. *'Caitlin Ryan' and Maya Matlin **Both had an relationship with boys who commited suicide. ***Caitlin dated Claude Tanner and Maya dated Campbell Saunders. **Both acted out after their ex-boyfriends killed themselves. **Both were comforted by people after breaking down. ***Caitlin was comforted by her ex-boyfriend Joey and Maya was comforted by her sister, Katie. **Both were in conflicts with "Mean Girls". ***Caitlin with Kathleen Mead and Maya with Zoe Rivas. *'Paige Michalchuk' and Holly J. Sinclair **Both were Queen Bees. **Both were Spirit/Power Squad captains. **Both started out quite mean but changed their ways after suffering a trauma. **Both had feelings for Spinner Mason, however only Paige dated him. **Both disliked Manny and Darcy. **Both were rivals with Darcy Edwards. **Both have been called Degrassi Royalty ***Imogen called Holly J that ***Alli called Paige that. (only on Twitter) **Both had plans of going into a good university. ***Paige planned on going to Banting. ***Holly J. planned on going to Yale. **Both were the love interest of their female best friend of the LGBT community: ***Paige was the love interest of Alex Nuñez. ***Holly J. was the love interest of Fiona Coyne. ****However Paige and Alex had a relationship, and Holly J. only liked Fiona as a friend. **Both had a conflict with the "good girl" ***Paige with Emma and Holly J. with Clare. **Both were already enemies with somebody before their first appearnce. ***Paige with Heather Sinclair. ***Holly J. with Mia Jones. *'Dylan Michalchuk '''and 'Riley Stavros' **Both are gay. **Both are jocks. **Both were out by senior year. **Both have been caught cheating on their boyfriends but saw nothing wrong - Dylan was "experimenting" with Eric while Riley was "beard dating" Athena. *'Darcy Edwards' and 'Clare Edwards' **Both were sexually assaulted during their junior year - Darcy was raped and Clare was sexually harassed. **Both took revealing photos of themselves - Darcy took racy photos on her internent profile for Adams and Clare took racy photos to put on Asher's computer. **They both used to criticize a friend. **Both lost their virginity in their junior year, after the sexual assault happened. **Both have had health problems - Darcy had chlamydia and Clare has cancer. **Both kissed boys whom they had conflicts with while dealing with their sexual assults - Darcy with Johnny DiMarco and Clare with Mike Dallas *'Alex Nunez' and 'Bianca DeSousa' **Both were bullies. **Both have a bad homelife. **Both made academic changes at Degrassi. **Both were known as bad girls but later on became nicer. **Both insulted a member of the LGBT club (Alex insulted Marco, Bianca insulted Adam). **Both wore large hoop earrings. *'Hazel Aden' and 'Marisol Lewis' **Both were on the Spirit/Power Squad. **Both are "sidekicks" to their best friend. ***Hazel to Paige, Marisol to Katie. **Both are known as popular "mean girls". *'Jay Hogart and Owen Milligan' **Both were bullies. **Both were homophobic, but they both seemed to have gotten over their homophobia. **Both had a thing with a "good girl." ***Jay had a fling with Emma, and Owen began a relationship with Anya. *'Sean Cameron' and 'Mark Fitzgerald' **Both have been violent, but became better people. *'Craig Manning' and 'Eli Goldsworthy' **They both have bipolar disorder. **Both took their girlfriends' virginities in a hotel room. **Both had witnessed a traumatic event- Craig witnessed Jimmy getting shot by Rick Murray and Eli discovered Cam's body after he commited suicide. *'Hazel Aden' and' Alli Bhandari' **They are both of Muslim religion. *'Hazel Aden' and 'Anya MacPherson' **Both girls were co-captians of Spirit/Power Squads but never were captain. **Both were known as the beautiful sidekick of the queen bee. *'Clare Edwards' and 'Maya Matlin' **Both are the little sisters of other characters. **Both had conflicts with their best friends - Clare with Alli and Maya with Tori **Both pulled a "Stephanie Kaye" - Clare got drunk at school and Maya changed her appearence to attract boys. **Both lost a friend - Clare lost Adam Torres and Maya lost ex-boyfriend Campbell Saunders. **Both had siblings who dated each other. **Both had unstable boyfriends. **Both had wore glasses (though Clare no longer wears glasses) **Both arrived Degrassi as freshmens while their sisters were in their senior years. *'Emma Nelson and '''Maya Matlin **Both have body image issues. ***Emma with her weight and Maya with her breast size. **Both acted out after a major tragedy. **Both had a conflict with their best friends. *'K.C. Guthrie' and Zig Novak **Both into skateboarding. **They both cheated on their girlfriends and kept it secret until they found out. **Both of their families are poor. *'Manny Santos' and Tori Santamaria **Both are desperate for popularity. **Both were forced to be the mascot at one point. **Both joined Spirit/Power squad. **Both had conflict with their best friends. **Both were portrayed by real-life sisters. *'J.T. Yorke' and K.C. Guthrie **Both are into skateboarding. **They each dated intelligent girls. **They both got their girlfriends pregnant and were against the idea of giving their babies up for adoption. **Both went by their initials instead of their first names. **Both didn't live with their parents at one point. **Both dated girls with a type-A personality. *'Toby Isaacs' and Connor Delaurier **Both wear glasses. **Both are technical. **Both were deemed outsiders. **Both had crushes on girls that didn't return the feelings- Toby crushed on Emma, and Connor crushed on Clare. *'Liberty Van Zandt' and''' Clare Edwards' ** Both started out with a type-A personality. **Both wore glasses. **Both abused alcohol to cope with problems. **They both have streaked at one point in the series. **They were both turned down by a perfectionist for positions. **Both have dated boys with initials (Liberty with J.T. and Clare with K.C.) *'Paige Michalchuk' and 'Jenna Middleton' **They were both on the Power/Spirit Squad. **They both have a best friend that who's of Muslim religion. *'Spinner Mason' and 'Drew Torres' **Both are drummers. **Both cheated on their girlfriends with an ex. ***Spinner cheated on Darcy with Paige. ***Drew cheated on Katie with Bianca and then Bianca with Katie. **Both used to play sports at Degrassi. ***Spinner used to play soccer and Drew used to play football and basketball ***Both have been held back. *'Christine Nelson and '''Mia Jones **Both had a baby before their freshman year of High School. (Although Christine had hers during the summer before her freshman year). **Both were teen moms. **Both their babies took their surnames. **Both had a friend who had a abortion - Christine's friend Erica Farrell and Mia's friend Manny Santos. *'Jay Hogart '''and 'Johnny DiMarco' **Both were disliked by many Degrassi students. **Both were formely well known bad boys **Both were disliked by Darcy Edwards. **Both had a redemption after Degrassi. *'Ashley Kerwin' and 'Jenna Middleton' **Both had been cheated on by their boyfriends. ** They're both musicians. *'Darcy Edwards' and 'Katie Matlin' **They have younger sisters that are polar opposites from them. **Both went through a dark period. **Both were cheated on by their boyfriends with an ex. *'Toby Isaacs and '''Wesley Betenkamp **Both wore glasses. **Both were ditched by their best friends for a cooler crowd. *'Joey Jeremiah '''and' Spinner Mason' **Both had made a first impression as a bully, but eventually became nicer. **Both were held back. **Both had long-running best friends. **Both have cheated on their girlfriends **Both have dated goody-two shoes. ***Joey dated Caitlin Ryan. ***Spinner married Emma Nelson. *'Lucy Fernandez' and 'Clare Edwards' **Both have been harassed by an authority figure. ***Lucy was harassed by Mr. Colby (he also harassed Susie Rivera). ***Clare was harassed by Asher Shostak. *'Liberty Van Zandt' and 'Jenna Middleton' **Both gave up their babies for adoption much to their baby daddy's dismays. **Both girls' baby daddies went by their initials (J.T. ,K.C.). *'Craig Manning' and 'Peter Stone' **Both were Emma Nelson's love interests, but they preferred Manny Santos. However Peter ended up dating Emma, and Craig with Manny. **Both were interested with photography/filmwork but eventually ditched the camera for the guitar. **Both started a band, with Spinner Mason as their drummer. **Both have done a nasal drug. **Both have been kissed by a gay best friend. *'Joey Jeremiah' and 'Craig Manning' **Both have started a band. **Both have cheated on their girlfriends (Caitlin Ryan, Tessa Campanelli, Ashley Kerwin, Manny Santos, Sydney, Yvette). **Both had dreams of becoming famous musicians, but Craig's dream came true. **Both have gotten an ex-girlfriend pregnant, and both of their ex-girlfriends aborted the baby (however Tessa never told Joey about her pregnancy and/or abortion). **Both have joyrode a car. **Both have a disability: ***Joey has dysgraphia ***Craig has bipolar disorder *'Paige Michalchuk' and 'Alli Bhandari' **Both were popular in their grade. **Both got in trouble with the cops for impulsive actions. **Both had a rivalry that they took too far. **Both got accepted into great colleges. ***Paige got into Banting University and Alli got an early scholarship to MIT, though Paige dropped out, and Alli turned her's down. **They both have an older brother. **Both were involved in a car crash, though Paige intentionally crashed it, and Alli fell asleep at the wheel. **Both had a plot about the Power Squad. **Both had a conflict with Holly J., though Paige's was in a mini. **Both were involved in a cat fight (Paige with Manny and Alli with Bianca). **Both originally disliked someone they ultimately became close to. ***Paige and Alex bickered a lot though later began a relationship. Alli had a strong dislike toward Jenna though they eventually became best friends. **Both were known for being arrogant and ambitious **Both are arguably two of the most developed characters to appear on the show. **Both had a bad experience with drugs. ***Paige got high at her college interview, and Alli had hallucinations and fell asleep driving. **Both were interested in being queen of their respective dances. ***Paige rivals Manny for semi-formal Prom Queen in West End Girls, and Alli and Drew are candidates for Vegas Night King and Queen in All Falls Down (2). **Both kissed their friend's crush. ***Paige kissed Jimmy for a class assignment when he was dating Ashley, and Alli kissed both K.C. and Jake, love interests of Clare. **Both started a club (Paige started Spirit Squad and Alli started the Big D Dance Crew). **Both comforted a friend going through trauma (Paige tried to help Ellie with her cutting, and Alli comforted and persuaded Clare to tell about her sexual assault). **Both had a friend that went through assault (Paige with Terri and her physical assault, and Alli with Clare and her sexual assault). *'Manny Santos' and 'Jenna Middleton' **'Both lived with their best friends at some point. **Both have been the "other girl" in their love triangles. **Both are able sing very well. **Both felt insercure about their bodies. **Both have been pregnant. **Both decided not to keep their baby. ***Manny had an abortion, and Jenna gave her baby up for adoption. **Both had been involved with the film industry (Manny was in Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh and Mewesical High, Jenna was on Next Teen Star) *Emma Nelson' and 'Alli Bhandari' **Both had a pregnancy scare. **Both are good at poker. *'J.T. Yorke' and 'Dave Turner' **Both ditched their friends to hang out with the popular crowd. **Both had a crush on a teacher: ***J.T with Daphne Hatzilakos and Dave with Winnie Oh. **Both had storylines of getting a girl pregnant (though in Dave's storyline, Alli's pregnancy was a false alarm.) *'Craig Manning' and 'Drew Torres' **Both have cheated on all of their girlfriends however Drew cheated with the same girl. **Both have proposed to their girlfriend at one point. **Both have dropped out of Degrassi (but Drew might be re-enrolling). **Both have beaten up an adult. **Both have helped a friend sneak out of the hospital for a few hours without getting caught. *'Alex Nunez' and 'Fiona Coyne' **Both have been physically abused. **Both are lesbians. **Both dated a male main character before coming out as lesbian. ***Alex dated Jay, and Fiona dated Riley and Adam. **Both have had money problems. **Their mothers have been seen onscreen, but not their fathers. **Both have had problems with drugs or alcohol. **Both kissed their girl best friend before coming out as lesbian. ***Alex kissed Paige, and Fiona kissed Holly J. Both Paige and Holly J. were both uninterested originally, but only Paige eventually showed interest. *'Fiona Coyne' and 'Paige Michalchuk' **Both love fashion. **Both have gone to trial to confront their abuser. **Both developed feelings for their friend. *'Marco Del Rossi' and 'Riley Stavros' **Both had a coming out storyline. **Both told their friends that they were gay before their parents. **Both came out to their mothers first. **Both have kissed their best friend, however Marco kissed Craig out of spite. **Both didn't say anything in their first appearance. **Both dated a female main character to cover up their true sexuality. **Both have encountered someone blackmailing their sexuality while competing for a specific extra-curricular position at school. ***Alex competed against Marco for the Student Council President position. ***Drew competed against Riley for a spot on the football team. **Both have encountered a person whom wrote that they are "fags" in a public location: ***Spinner wrote ''"Marco is a fag" on the restroom wall in permanent marker. ***Owen wrote "Riley's a fag" on a school bus in shaving cream. **Both had crushed on a heterosexual. ***Marco crushed on Griffen and Riley crushed on Peter. *'Ellie Nash' and''' Fiona Coyne' **Both had a plot about alcoholism. **Both have been depressed. **Both have felt alone. **Both have coped with alcohol. ***Fiona was an alcoholic, and Ellie coped with alcohol in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. **Both have been in a relationship with a homosexual before they came out. ***Fiona dated Riley, and Ellie dated her best friend Marco. **Both have had a relative with a memory disorder. ***Fiona's aunt had dementia, and Ellie's dad had a bad case of PTSD. **Both have been in a love triangle before. ***Ellie/Craig/Manny & Drew/Fiona/Adam. **Both have kissed two of their good friends. ***Fiona kissed Holly J. and Imogen, while Ellie kissed Marco and Paige. **Both have lived with a male their age. ***Fiona lived with Drew and Ellie lived with Sean. **Both have an edgy style. **Both have kissed people they weren't dating. **Both have had a pet out of loneliness. **Both had friends go to the army. ***Ellie had Sean and Fiona had Anya. *'Marco Del Rossi' and 'Tristan Milligan' **'Both are stereotypical flamboyant gays. **Both have been bullied. **Both have a preppy girl best friend. **Both have a guy friend who made a bad decision which resulted in conflict. **Both had crushed on a heterosexual. ***Marco had crushed on Griffen and Tristan crushed on Adam, Cam, and Miles. *Rick Munro' and 'Craig Manning' **Both have been abused by their father, and have been rescued by Joey Jeremiah. **Both rarely smiled. *'Archie Simpson and '''Eli Goldsworthy **Both discovered the dead body of a student who committed suicide on Degrassi's grounds. **Both are into rock music. **Both have a hilarious sense of humor, but are the most mature ones in their group. **Both have cussed on the show. **Both have a long-time love interest on the show. **Both have interest in cars. **Both flirted with another woman while in a relationship. **Both dated underclassmen girls - Archie with Melanie and Eli with Clare. *'Manny Santos 'and Maya Matlin **Both made a sexy transformation in Grade 9 **Both have had videos posted of themselves online doing innaproprate things while drunk. Peter video taped Manny flashing her boobs at him, while Talia video taped Maya making out with Harry at Drew's capaign party. **Both have friends that dissaproved of their new look. **Both have lost their best friend over something they had done. Manny lost Emma because she almost had sex with Craig in her house and Maya lost Tori because Tori found out that Zig was cheating on her with Maya. **Both were self-conscious of their breast size. **Both befriended people with shady backgrounds. **Both began thinking about sex in grade nine. **Both have been forced to cope with the death of a loved one. **Both are musicians. **Both can sing very well. *'Rick Munro' and Sean Cameron **Both were known for being bad boys. **Both dated a "good girl". **Both had a bad homelife. **Both lived with their brother. **Both rarely smiled at school. *'Spinner Mason' and Zig Novak **Both were known to act before thinking. **Both were into skateboarding. **Both have cheated on their girlfriend. **Both have been in multiple love triangles. **Both indirectly caused the death of another student. **Both have unintentionally hurt the people closest to them. **Both lost the trust of their friends but earned it back after showing remorse. **Both have been in a physical fight. **Both were introduced to the show with a predetermined love interest. (Paige for Spinner and Tori for Zig) **Both were known as troublemakers. **Both were low on money, and got a job due to that. **Both have a relation to beauty pageants, Spinner used to compete and Zig's ex-girlfriend used to compete. **Both have developed a conflict with a gay friend. **Both have purposely vandalized someone else's car. **Both have their fathers missing from the picture. **Both have been in a band. **Both had a conflict with someone right before their death. **Both have argued with a love interest who was drunk. **Both have embarassed themself during class. **Both have a sarcastic yet wise best friend. (Jimmy for Spinner and Damon for Zig) **Both have stolen something, but later returned it from guilt. **Both have double-dated. **Both were friends with "smart girls" (Spinner with Emma, who later became his wife and Zig with Maya) Episodes *In School's Out! Joey was dating both Caitlin Ryan and Tessa Campanelli at the same time, just like Craig was dating both Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos at the same time in Holiday. However at the end of School's Out!, Caitlin found out about Joey & Tessa but Tessa didn't know about Joey & Caitlin, and Ashley and Manny found out that Craig was dating them both at the end of Holiday. *The followig episodes take place durining summer vacation, Honey, Cannonball, About a Girl, My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. Seasons *Both Season 7 and Season 12 are known as "The Dark Season". Actors *Shenae Grimes and Aubrey Graham have the same birthday, although Shenae is younger than Aubrey by 3 years, and both were mentioned by other Degrassi characters (Although Aubrey is mentioned as Drake). Topics *Tessa Campanelli had an abortion with Joey Jeremiah's child. Years later, Joey's stepson Craig Manning got Manny Santos pregnant and she did the same. *Claude Tanner and Campbell Saunders both comitted suicide on Degrassi's school grounds. *Archie Simpson and Eli Goldsworthy both found the bodies of students who comitted suicide on campus. *Rick Munro and Craig Manning have been abused by their fathers, and have been rescued by Joey Jeremiah. *Kathleen Mead, Terri MacGregor, Fiona Coyne and Bianca DeSousa have all been in an abusive relationship with a male. *Scott Smith, Rick Murray, Bobby Beckonridge, and Vince Bell were all the abusive male in the relationship. *Ellie Nash, Adam Torres, Darcy Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Campbell Saunders have all inflicted self-harm physically. *Craig Manning and Eli Goldsworthy both have bipolar disorder, which caused rifts in their relationships and friendships. *Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash, Craig Manning, Darcy Edwards, Mike Dallas, Eli Goldsworthy, J.T. Yorke, and Stephanie Kaye have all been suicidal/attempted suicide without succeeding. **It should be noted however, that every suicidal character was, at some point, considered to actually go through with it by the writers and staff. The only reason they remained alive was because of the personal attachment everyone had grown to the characters themselves. *Katie Matlin, Riley Stavros, Peter Stone, Craig Manning, Michelle Accette, Anya MacPherson, and Victoria Coyne have all had a drug problem. *Emma Nelson, Jane Vaughn, Liz O'Rourke, Paige Michalchuk, Darcy Edwards, Clare Edwards, Bianca DeSousa, Lucy Fernandez, and Susie Rivera have all been a victim of sexual assault. **Liz O'Rourke and Jane Vaughn were both sexually molested as young girls, by their father figure. **Lucy Fernandez, Susie Rivera, and Clare Edwards were sexually harassed by an athority figure. Lucy and Susie were both harassed by the same teacher at Degrassi in the late 1980's, while Clare was harassed by her boss. **Paige Michalchuk and Darcy Edwards were raped by strangers while they were attending parties. **Emma Nelson and Bianca DeSousa were held captive and almost raped by somebody that they knew but rescued in time by their love ones. *Spinner Mason, Archie Simpson, L.D. Delacorte, Mr. Kwan, Pam MacPherson and Clare Edwards have all had cancer. *Caitlin Ryan and Maya Matlin have both acted out after their ex-boyfriends commited suicide. *Christine Nelson, Erica Farrell, Tessa Campanelli, Liberty Van Zandt, Manny Santos, Mia Jones, Jenna Middleton, and Vanessa have all went through a teen pregnancy. **Christine Nelson, Mia Jones, and Vanessa have kept their babies. **Liberty Van Zandt and Jenna Middleton gave their babies up for adoption. **Erica Farrell, Tessa Campanelli, and Manny Santos had abortions. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street Category:Stubs